


Blame The Panties

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Dean, Panties, Public Claiming, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Prompt: Traditional Alpha Castiel has a new neighbor. Omega Dean who’s an activist for Omega rights, very feisty, and in his opinion a total brat. They fight constantly and consider each other enemies. However one day Castiel gets home from work and sees Dean is washing his car. Maybe its because of the hot weather but he’s wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts and a baggy AC/DC band tshirt. Castiel is so turned on with Dean all wet and soapy. Then Dean bends over and he sees his panties. Castiel claims Dean right there pulling down his short shorts and panties. At first Dean is like “what the hell” but as soon as he feels Castiel’s cock he immediately gives in and loves it. Very slutty Dean, eager public claiming in front of Dean’s house against his car, and super horny possessive Castiel. Other kinks: spanking, breeding, panty kink, and dirty talk





	Blame The Panties

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.

Castiel couldn’t help rolling his eyes when he looked out his window and saw his neighbor washing his car  _again._ Dean was obsessed with that car, the omega was out there every weekend tinkering with it.

Castiel couldn’t help but stop and watch for a minute. As annoying as Dean was, the alpha couldn’t deny that he was sex on legs. Today he was wearing an old black teeshirt and an obscenely short pair of cut off jeans, so short that the cheeks of his ass peaked out the bottom.

As hot as Dean was, he and Castiel just did not get along. Castiel was a traditional alpha, he expected omegas to get mated, have pups, and generally obey their alphas. Dean however did  _not_  agree with this philosophy. He was an independent omega and determined to remain so. The two had butt heads over this difference in opinion more than once.

Suddenly as Castiel was watching, Dean bent over to wring his sponge out in a bucket of soapy water and the shorts rode up even further, letting pink lace panties peak out from under the fray of his shorts. It was the hottest fucking thing Castiel had ever seen.

Before Castiel knew what he was doing he burst out the front door of his house and marched over to Dean’s yard, coming up behind the omega and roughly pushing him down over the hood of the car.

* * *

Dean yelped when he was suddenly pushed down on the Impala, and scrambled a little, looking back over his shoulder to find it was his neighbor. “What the hell are you doing?” he demanded, gasping when he felt Castiel’s hands on his shorts, trying to pull them down without unbuttoning them. “Get off me!”

“Mine,” Castiel growled, his hard cock grinding against Dean’s ass while his hands fought with the buttons on Dean’s shorts, finally yanking them down to reveal Dean’s pink panties. “Gonna claim my omega.”

Dean whimpered a little as he felt himself get slick, his body responding to the presence of a dominant alpha. But he wasn’t ready to give in, Castiel didn’t even like him, the alpha was out of his mind!

Then there was a hand pushing down the back of Dean’s panties and he moaned when Castiel’s fingers found his hole, pushing inside. The alpha growled as he ripped the pink lace away, revealing Dean’s ready entrance, and Dean cried out when the fingers were suddenly replaced by a thick cock, slamming in deep.

All thoughts of arguing or fighting flew from Dean’s mind as Castiel started to fuck him. He could only moan and pushed his ass back to meet the alpha’s rough, claiming strokes, the huge cock filling him with each thrust.

He whimpered as he was steadily filled, and somehow it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He didn’t know why, but it just felt  _right._

“Oh… Alpha!” Dean cried, pushing his ass back to meet Castiel’s cock, moaning as the alpha started to steadily thrust. It was slow at first, then faster, until the alpha was fucking him hard.

“My omega,” Castiel growled, his hips slapping against Dean’s ass as he drove into him.

“Yours,” Dean gasped, arching his back. “Yours, Alpha.”

Dean could feel the alpha’s knot already starting to swell, and the growing cock filled him more and more. Each pass sent lightning bolts of pleasure through him, making him moan and squirm.

Suddenly Dean was yanked upright so that his back was flush to Castiel’s chest, and before he could adjust to the new position he felt the alpha’s teeth sink into his neck, claiming the omega and pushing him over the edge of a blinding orgasm. He could only scream with pleasure as his now mate continued to fuck him while holding his neck in his teeth, until he too finally came and his knot tied the two of them together.

As the orgasm passed, Dean slumped in Castiel’s strong arms. His mind was spinning, still catching up to what had just happened.

“I guess that’s one way to put an end to all your independent omega nonsense,” Castiel said with a chuckle, kissing the side of Dean’s neck. “You’re an owned omega now.”

Dean just let out a little hum. Somehow he couldn’t remember why he’d ever wanted to be anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
